


Незваный гость

by Lubava21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Однажды Ленни обнаруживает в своем кабинете странного гостя.





	Незваный гость

Человека в своем кабинете Ленни заметил не сразу. Он успел вознести молитву господу, просмотреть документы, которые Войелло всучил ему утром и выкурить сигарету, прежде чем обнаружил с интересом наблюдавшего за ним мужчину, расположившегося прямо за его рабочим столом. Выглядел он довольно странно, однако после стольких лет в Нью-Йорке Ленни нельзя было удивить старомодным сюртуком и часами на цепочки. На Манхеттене вероятность встретить такого типа куда больше, чем в центре Лондона. Да и за последние месяцы Ленни принял достаточно делегаций со всего света, чтобы понять, насколько разнообразна людская мода. А вот то, что мужчина проник в его кабинет незамеченным, несколько напрягало. Впрочем, показывать свою растерянность Ленни не собирался. Он подобрался и спокойным уверенным голосом осведомился:

— Чем-то тебе помочь, сын мой? 

Можно было позвать охрану, но Ленни не хотелось паниковать раньше времени и выставлять себя трусом. К тому же общение с паствой — прямая обязанность папы, пусть и не очень приятная. Да и человек выглядел интригующе, и Ленни хотелось разобраться во всем самому. 

— Сын? — человек рассмеялся в ответ. — Сначала ты зовешь меня братом, теперь сыном. Не находишь, что в этом есть что-то нездоровое, Альбус? 

Ленни пристально посмотрел на человека — кажется, тот принимал его за кого-то другого. Вот только кого он ожидал встретить в личном кабинете папы? Если они когда-то и встречались, Ленни этого не помнил: немолодой мужчина, пожалуй чуть старше самого Ленни, в старомодном сюртуке, но узких современных джинсах. Из-за светлых, почти белых волос он казался старше своего возраста. Наверное, в молодости он был красив, однако теперь его лицо оплыло, а под глазами залегли круги и морщины. К тому же панковатая прическа его не красила. На шее и запястьях у человека болтались побрякушки: металл, камень, дерево. В руках он держал нечто, больше всего походившее на школьную указку: деревянную палочку. Для трости она была слишком мала, а другого применения Ленни придумать не смог. Впрочем, он плохо разбирался в молодежных веяниях. 

— Боюсь, ты с кем-то меня путаешь, — сказал Ленни, убедившись, что не знает человека.

— Нет, — радостно протянул тот, демонстративно крутя палочку в руках. — На этот раз я тебя поймал. Должен отдать тебе должное, это был хитрый ход, особенно — прятать свое лицо от толпы под благовидным предлогом. Все лучше, чем пить оборотку круглыми сутками. Зато ты наконец сбрил эту ужасную бороду. Она мне никогда не нравилась.

Ленни хотел ответить, что не носил бороды, но не успел. Человек ловко вскочил на ноги, перепрыгнул через стол, будто был гимнасткой, а не взрослым и явно тяжелым мужчиной, и в пару шагов оказался рядом с Ленни. Тот едва не отшатнулся, но остался стоять на месте, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Если человек сумасшедший — не стоит показывать ему свой страх. Тем более что Ленни его не боялся, скорее чувствовал себя неуютно. 

— Если бы не шлюшка-сквиб, я никогда бы тебя не нашел, — человек склонил голову на бок, словно стараясь получше рассмотреть Ленни. — Наверное, это судьба. Или, если тебе так больше нравится, бог.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Ленни; голос на удивление звучал спокойно, разве что немного раздраженно. 

— Ты сам знаешь, — оскалился человек.

Вот теперь его лицо осветило безумие, и Ленни стало по-настоящему страшно. Он неотрывно следил за человеком, боясь, что, едва отведет взгляд, тот выкинет глупость. Какое-то время они провели в тишине. Ленни уже решил, что пора звать охрану, но человек заговорил:

— Если ты ждешь извинений, то их не будет. Мне нужна палочка. Просто отдай ее, и ни ты, ни твои подручные, ни маглы не пострадают.

— Имеешь в виду жезл? — уточнил Ленни. — У меня есть один здесь, хотя вряд ли ты много за него выручишь. Те, что ценнее, хранятся в папской сокровищнице, а уж туда ты точно не попадешь. Хотя не понимаю, зачем тебе жезл, тиара стоит намного больше. Впрочем, у меня есть еще один вариант: я отпущу твои грехи, и ты выйдешь отсюда очистившийся и просвещенный.

— Шутки в сторону, Альбус, — из голоса человека исчезло все веселье. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не отступлюсь?

— Я ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Ленни. 

Вместо ответа человек вскинул руку. Ленни отшатнулся, ожидая удара или что тот достанет пистолет, однако человек лишь направил на него свою палку. Ленни сжал кулаки, готовясь отразить нападение: ему все еще не хотелось звать охрану и он хотел справиться со странным гостем самому. 

— Легилименс.

Голова закружилась. Ленни вдруг вспомнил кованые ворота приюта и теплую улыбку сестры Мери; первую проповедь кардинала Спенсера; мелькающие в его руках апельсины; ликующую толпу, замолкающую при звуках его голоса. Воспоминания нахлынули так внезапно, что Ленни затошнило. 

— Как такое возможно? — ошарашенно произнес человек. — Подобных совпадений не бывает. Легилименс. 

Они с Эндрю остановились на развилке, и тот заявил, что пойдет обратно. Ленни простер руки к небу и попросил у бога помощи. Кардиналы проголосовали. «О чем мы забыли?»

Ленни очнулся от звуков собственного тяжелого дыхания, холодный пот струился по вискам. Что это было? Как будто кто-то против его воли вытащил все воспоминания наружу. Хотя не кто-то — странный гость. Ленни выпрямился и поднял глаза на человека. Тот задумчиво рассматривал его в ответ.

— Похоже, и вправду совпадение, — задумчиво сказал он. Потом шагнул вперед и оказался почти вплотную к Ленни. — Но знаешь, Альбус, тебе меня не переиграть. Я найду тебя и заберу мою палочку.

Он говорил так, будто обращался не к Ленни, а к тому, кого здесь не было, или к самому себе. Затем он развернулся, собираясь уйти, но внезапно вернулся и быстро коснулся лица Ленни — почти невесомо погладил самыми кончиками пальцев. Прежде чем Ленни успел среагировать, человек исчез. 

Спустя пару часов Ленни устроил охране разнос. Все в один голос утверждали, что не видели странного человека, однако никто не пытался убедить Ленни, что ему почудилось. Напротив — кабинет тщательно осмотрели, а коридоры поблизости обыскали. Папа сам по себе персона известная, а папа Пий Тринадцатый еще и загадочная. Кто знает, какие психи, фанатики или просто журналисты могли проникнуть в его покои. 

Ленни успокоился только к вечеру. Выкурив очередную сигарету, он достал из внутреннего кармана отцовскую трубку. Она всегда помогала ему в трудные минуты. Сейчас от нее осталась лишь половина. Вторую Ленни спрятал в папском хранилище на случай, если что-то случится с этой. Он вдруг понял, что не очень хорошо помнит, как она выглядит. При мыслях о ней представлялось что-то длинное и тонкое, скорее мундштук, чем трубка. Впрочем, главное, чтобы она хранилась в безопасности. Подумав немного, Ленни решил, что завтра усилит охрану.


End file.
